No Communication
by TearBear3695
Summary: Artemis II hasn't had a great relationship with his father, so when he finally tells his father his feelings Artemis II runs off to look for comfort elsewhere. Where he goes? Haven with Holly, then things take a turn from bad to worse. R&R
1. 1: Runaway

**Alrighty. So this is based AFTER TAC , and Artemis is now out of the clinic. **

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how many times I look myself in the mirror and pray I'm Eoin Colfer, it never works…**

**Characters may be OOC. Sorry 'bout that. **

**This may get slightly confusing, so pay attention; How to tell Artemis F. I from Artemis F. II…**

**Artemis Fowl I: Artemis Sr., Artemis I, (his) Father, Timmy. **

**Artemis Fowl II: Artemis Jr., Artemis II, (his) Son, Arty.**

**Chapter 1: Runaway.**

15 year old Artemis Fowl II looked over at his father and two 3 year old brothers. They were playing. His father bounced Myles and Beckett on his knees, while wrestling with them. Artemis Jr.'s eyes held something that was not usually seen in them. Jealously.

It's been a year with the twins and Artemis Jr was getting sick of the love and games passed between the youngest and eldest Fowl's. Artemis Jr thought about his and his fathers bonding. There wasn't much.

His father always put money first. His father always ignored his son. His father never played or wrestled or praised his son. His father and his son have never said 'I love you.' to each other.

So when Artemis Sr tucked in his beloved toddlers once again, Artemis JR snapped. He never wanted to hate the twins, and he doesn't, is his father he seems to loathe. So when Artemis Sr walked back into the living room, Arty put his laptop down and asked, "Father, may I talk to you?"

His father nodded quickly and they sat in the big Fowl living room. The big leather chairs sat by the blazing fire, both twin chairs occupied by the Fowl head and the Fowl heir.

"What is it Artemis?" Asked Sr. His voice showed concern but his deep blue eyes were cold and calculus. His salt and pepper hair was beat as usual and his black suit was spotless.

"Everything." Jr. Said simply. His black hair was slightly more messy but still held that professional look. His normal suit was replaced that evening with a nice deep blue dress shirt that matched his right eye, as the other one was Captain Holly Short's hazel one, and black jeans (that his mother had forced him to wear)

"Such as?" Timmy asked.

"Such as our relationship. If you can really call it that."

"What do you mean? Your my son." Timmy asked slightly confused.

"How you always care and love and play and praise the twins, but if I recall, you've never done that with me."

His father bit his lip, but stayed quiet. Arty continued, "it's always money with you. Why can't you care? Am I a disgrace." The last part wasn't a question.

"Artemis, I never knew you felt like this." His father said. His teeth clenched and his fathers hands gripped the chair. As though he was fighting back the urge to hit his son.

"I'm not done," continued the young Fowl, his voice trembled slightly and a tear he was fighting slipped down his pale face. His father didn't seem to notice. "How come you've never said you love me? Do you not love me?"

Artemis Sr didn't answer. His teeth still clenched, his jaw tight and his hands in fists.

"Just as I thought. You don't." The young genius paused, hoping his father would argue and say he does love him. His father still remained stiff and silent. More tears fell down Jr's face.

Arty stood and sprinted as fast as he could out the front door, almost running into his mother on the way out. "Arty!" she called, running out the door after him. She stopped at the stairs and watched as her son ran into the woods. The lightly falling snow made the world look beautiful yet eerie and the wind blew chilling the woman at the door step. She flipped her curly blond hair behind her and slowly closed the door and walked to talk to her husband.

**...-..-..-.. **

Artemis ran. He ran harder than he had ever ran before. Tears froze on his pale saddened face and the below freezing weather attacked every inch of his skinny body.

Time caught up to him and he stopped. Staring with red rimmed blue and hazel eyes to the forest that surrounded him. His body shook and he fell to the frozen snow covered ground, his back against the hard bark of a tree.

He cried. He cried hard, hard and long. It could've been only minutes but it felt like hours. He need comfort. But who? 'Holly' his mind said over and over. But he couldn't see him weak. Could she?

His hand reached to his ring and he called her. She answered on the first ring. "Hey, mud boy." she smiled. Her hair, which has grown to below her ears was styled and her eyes that reflected his had a slim line of black eyeliner around them. Her eyes scanned the screen and noticed where he was. And that he was crying.

"Artemis? Where are you? Why are you crying and what's wrong?" Concern over powered her voice and, unlike his fathers, her eyes held great concern for her human friend.

Artemis shivered, he was cold. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He explained.

Holly stated at him, concern and worry for him. "Arty, I'm so sorry. Do you want to come down to Haven for a night or so? I'm sure I can get you able to come down." Artemis nodded.

"Okay, Arty. I'll be at the Manor at 12 am, so in about an hour or so?"

Artemis shook his head no. "No?" Asked Holly confused. "No. I'll

Meet you at Tara. I'm not going back there." Holy nodded and terminated the link.

Artemis began to walk to Tara. Alone and sad.

**Thanks for reading. This will continue for a while. Artemis and Holly will be in Haven together. Oooohh. (Yes, I'm a shipper) **

**Please review! I'll update soon (hopefully tomorrow ;D )**

**"Love, Wishes, Peace and Recycling."**

**~TB3695 **


	2. 2: Phone Calls

**Ello again! Well, Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Here's part 2. **

**I know, I know, I said I'll have it up **_**hopefully**_** yesterday. But, nope. I failed. But its here now. (A day late, but don't judge me) **

**Thank you all for the reviews, I was glad to have some : ) Always willing for more ; ) **

**DISCLAIMER: No, I'm not Eoin Colfer. Even if I pretend to be. I am legally not the owners of the **_**Artemis Fowl **_**series. Sigh.**

**Well, off to the story than!**

**Chapter 2: Phone Calls**

The walk from the Manor to Tara was long. It took Artemis almost a hour to reach Tara. Within that hour of walking he calmed down enough to stop crying, but his eyes still held a saddened red hue.

The snow still fell and the late night was silent. As he reached Tara he sat at the oak where he kidnapped Holly.

He felt guilty again when he thought about his parents. Were they looking for him? Calling his name in the land around the Manor? Or we're they going to bed and forgetting about him? Artemis reached into his breast pocket and numbly pulled out his phone.

_One new voice message_. it said. He listened. It was Angeline.

"Arty. Wherever you are, I do hope your safe. I'm about to talk to your father now about what happened. I'm so sorry, son. Please, stay safe and come home. Or at least call me to tell me where you are. Stay safe. And if you ever need to talk, Arty. I'm here. Please, please call me. Love Mom."

He sighed loudly, he really should call his mother. She cares. But he put his phone away and stood as Holly unshielded.

Her body shivered from the cold, as did Artemis'. She wore a small and concerning smile.

"Hey, mud boy. I cleared it all up with Trouble. He said its fine for a night or two. As long as you stay inside. I also have a guest room you may use." Artemis smiled back and he climbed into the shuttle with Holly.

"Are you alright. You look frozen. How long have you been outside?" Holly asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine, Holly. Thanks. About 90 minutes now."

Holly nodded as she handed him a blanket. He thanked her and fell asleep.

**..-..-.. **

Back at the Manor; Angeline and Artemis Sr. We're having a heated talk.

"Timmy. You can't treat Arty like that."

Timmy sighed. "Angie. I know. But, he's 15! Old enough to know, no more playing, and strait to business!"

Angeline stopped pacing and sat on the bed beside her husband. "Timmy?"

"Yes."

"You need to think about it. Arty is young. All he's looking for is love. And when even his father won't give him any, he's not going to think he's good enough. You've got to stop and take a look. One day he's going to be gone, off on his own world, doing thinks not even imaginable. And when he's not there for you. You're going to miss him."

Angeline put her head on her husbands tense shoulders and he ran his fingers through her blond hair. Artemis Sr. Kissed his wife on the top of the head as she fell asleep.

**.-..-.. **

Artemis Jr. awoke to Holly Short's arm shaking him. "What?" He snapped. Holly's smile faded and she backed away from the teenage human. "Sorry, Arty. Just telling you that were in Haven now." He nodded and stood.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Holly asked as she let down the shuttle. "No." Holly spun around to face Artemis. He was pale, more than usual and he had no emotion on his face, even his eyes looked like voids of stone.

"Wait! You mean I'm bringing you down here and they don't even know where the hell you are?" Holly yelled.

"Well, yes."

"This is technically kidnap, Fowl."

"Really, Short? Last name basis now?"

"Call your parents. Now."

The human rolled his miss match eyes and picked up his phone. He had 2 new messages. Obviously from his mother.

Numbly dialling the house number her pressed the green "Call" button and held it to his ear.

Maybe his mother won't answer. It is 2am. But all his hoping didn't pay off. His mother picked up on the first ring.

"Arty! Where the hell are you? Are you okay? Hun, please come back." His mother spoke quickly as if she paused her son would hang up and not call again.

Artemis hesitated. His mother really did love him.

"Mother. I'm with Holly, in Haven. I just need to get away for a night or so. I promise I'm okay. I will, give me a few days?" He replied coolly, though inside his heart pounded almost double it's normal rate.

He heard his mother sigh into the phone.

"Arty. Listen to me. Your father, he loves you. So much. We both do. Sometimes your father gets stressed and he forgets how much you mean to him. Your father is regretting that conversation and he is so sorry for the past. Your father and I love you more than anything. I hope you know that."

Artemis thought. He always known his father, deep down maybe, loved him and cared for him and Arty felt the same, but he still hesitated to answer.

"I know, mother. And I'll be fine and I promise to come up in a few days."

"Okay, stay safe, Arty. I love you."

"Bye."

And with that Artemis terminated the link. with a regretful sigh and followed Holly out of the shuttle into Haven.

**Thanks for reading! I would love to say I'll update soon, but I can't I'm going away for spring break (leaving today actually) and I won't be back until late March. So, I'll keep writing on my IPod and hopefully transfer it, edit it, and post it the next day after I'm back. **

**Review Please. See you guys soon (in about 2 weeks!)**

**"Love, Wishes, Peace and Recycling."**

**~TB3695**


	3. 3: From Bad To Worse

**A/N: No, I'm not dead, as I said at the end of last chapter's A/N (If anyone actually reads those) I went away for 2 weeks to paradise and I didn't have WiFi to update, but I did have enough time to write 2 chapters. **

**This chapter has some swearing at the end. Just a warning if you don't like cussing.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, I always love to see the notifications in my e-mail. Thanks for all of you who either favourited the story or myself as an author, and to all of you who read it **

**Disclaimer: No, I (sadly) don't own Artemis Fowl or anyone/thing in the series, it all belongs to Eoin Colfer, I only own the plot. (which may or may not be a sucky one.)**

**CHAPTER 3: FROM BAD TO WORSE**

**..-..-..-..-..**

Though Artemis has been to Haven at least two times, the town never ceased to amaze him. The sight of houses, roads and various stores gave the underground city a normal homey feel, while the clash of television, adds and the advanced technology that added to the city gave it a futuristic feel, leaving the town in a clash of cosy and powerful contrast.

The two walked a block and a half to a secluded road. The road had several average middle-class houses. Artemis scanned each house, one with white walls and black trimming, another with black walls and tan trimming and so on. After three houses Holly called to Artemis, "here we are, Mud boy." Artemis looked at the house. 1 story normal house, it had white panel and mossy green siding, a black door and few windows. To the right he could see a small back yard, but it was hard to tell at 3 in the morning.

"This one's yours?" Asked Artemis.

"Yes, Artemis." Came the reply, Artemis could just picture Holly rolling her mismatched eyes at him, but in the dim light it was hard to see.

They entered the house and Holly flicked on the light. Greens, browns, blacks and whites filled Artemis' vision. They currently stood in the doorway that then opened up to a average sized living room with deep green coloured walls and white contrast of a three person couch and a love seat, little white statues and decorations. A flat screen TV was planted on the wall parallel to the couches and a small fire place was kitty cornered from the TV. To the left he could see a small kitchen, which he could hardly picture Holly ever using, and a matching dinning room with a small four person table. To the right a small hallway. Four doors lined the hallway and few pictures littered the deep green walls.

"Sorry, it's pretty messy." Muttered Holly as she placed a pillow in its proper place.

"No, no. It's fine." Artemis replied tiredly.

"I know it's not your Manor, or anything, but you can stay here for a day or two." Artemis nodded. And followed Holly into the hallway.

"Here," Holly pointed to the first door on the right, she opened it. "Is the washroom." She turned to the door across from the bathroom and opened it. "My little study. I suppose." Holly then turned to the next door, beside the bathroom and diagonal the study, and opened it. "Here is the guest room. You may stay here. My room is the next one diagonal from here. I'm hitting the hay, Artemis. Get some rest, see you in the morning. By the way, I'm an early riser." She winked and turned on her heal and entered her room, too quickly for Artemis to catch anything other than the moss green walls.

He sighed and entered the guest room. It was a quaint room with a human sized bed. _Hmm,_ thought Artemis, _Ill have to ask Holly about this later._ The bed had deep green covers, like the houses walls. Next to the bed sat a dark brown bedside table that matched the shelves on the wall, and on the table a small white lap and an alarm clock. Besides the bed, side table and two selves the room was plain, obviously rarely used.

Artemis rubbed his tired eyes and crawled into the bed, cringing at the thought of sleeping in his clothes which will winkle them for sure.

**..-..-..**

Throughout the night Holly tossed and turned. She was never still. Her body shifted and turned even though her mind wanted rest. Maybe it was the thought of her mothers death anniversary that is tomorrow, or maybe that she had a Mud Boy, although her best and closest friend, in her guest room. Or maybe both. She doesn't know.

She sighed as 5 o'clock rolled around. This is defiantly going to be a long few days.

**..-..-.. **

In the room kitty corner the Mud Boy was having similar problems.

Artemis' mind wouldn't be quiet. Thoughts ran faster than any high speed computer on steroids. His mind kept wondering to his father, the days he spent being perfect for him, the nights he spent making sure business was well, the moments of yearning for that quality father-son time he never got.

He couldn't say he hated his father, he couldn't even say he disliked his father, what he didn't like was what his father _did_.

He remembered the first time his father mentioned the family motto and job.

_**..-..-..-.. Flash back ..-..-..-.. **_

**Fowl Manor - Dublin, Ireland - 1994 **

_5 year old Artemis Fowl The Second looked at the news paper his father was reading. He sat beside his father at the dinning table while his father read the news paper and he read 'war and peace' for the 3rd time. _

_His father turned his face to Artemis and smiled. "You see, Arty." Artemis Sr. Said. Artemis Jr. Looked up from his book and looked at his father. "Whatever you do, invest in gold. All currencies fail, but gold stays solid." Arty nodded and his father pulled him onto his lap. Then his father began to explain... _

_"Do you know what I do, boy?" Asked his father, Artemis Jr. nodded slowly and said, "yes, you do deals and get money." Artemis Sr. Chuckled. _

_"That's part of it, son. The other part is its illegal. And it's very important to the Fowl bank. You understand?" Artemis Jr. nodded again. _

"_Good. And one day, may be years from now, even decades, you will inherit this business. You will be the one in charge, making the big deals that make us Fowls famous. The big cahona, if you may."_

_Arty nodded, he has always known that, he just didn't know every detail. As if reading his sons mind, Sr. Spoke again, "but, you already knew that. So to make sure you don't squander the family money. Invest in gold. Always gold. _'Aurum est potestas'_, Gold is Power. It's the family motto. Nothing else but gold means power. Remember that, son." _

_And within that next decade that's all Artemis Fowl The Second took to heart, _Aurum est potestas.

_**..-..-.. End Of Flashback ..-..-. **_

**-Holly's House, Haven, Lower Elements - Present Day-**

It was eleven when Artemis woke up. Not that he got much sleep, he probably only got 5 hours of sleep.

When he walked out into the living room of a fairy he noticed the fairy in question was not there, instead another fairy sat sipping some Sim-Coffee and flipping through channels on the TV.

Artemis stayed quiet, silently watching the fairy. The black hair and bright red lips that held an evil smirk. Dark alert eyes scanned the TV. Then the fairy smiled a menace smile. Then she turned her head to face Artemis.

"Morning sunshine." She said wryly.

"Opal." Artemis replied coolly although his heart raced. Then an after thought, _fuck..._

**..-..-..-.. **

**A/N: Alright, another chapter done, and another is on its way in about two or three days. Yay!**

**Okay, I know. Opal is VERY over used, but she IS my favourite villain and I always love to write her personality, so I used her. Also in the flashback -oh don't we all love 'em- I figured 1994 Arty was 5 because he was 12 in the first book that was 2001 so… (I'm going to do some math, bare with me) 2001-12 = 1989. So that means Arty was born in '89, so add 5 then you get '94. That means the last (released) book -Atlantis Complex- was based in 2007 because Arty would -technically- be 18 so 1989+18 is 2007. (That's too much math for now. I hate math, but I'm willing to do it for Artemis Fowl facts) **

**And the story did a total flip. Those who thought "Oh, a sappy family healing story." Well, it ain't, it actually has a plot. Mwahaha 3 : D (But there will still be a sappy family story as well, it'll just have some action. Best of both worlds, eh?) **

**Anyways, I'm not going to plead for your reviews but the more reviews I get the faster I update. **

"**Love, Wishes, Peace and Recycling."**

**~TB3695 **


	4. 4: King Kong

**Alright, chapter #4! **

**This chapter goes back and forth from Holly to Artemis and Opal. So you will get lots of flips. **

**Thank you all for reviewing and/or favouriting this story, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Eoin Colfer, therefore I do not own any thing Artemis Fowl. except for books 1-7 + Fowl Files, that are sitting on my bed-side table being read over and over again. But I may own copies of the books but I do not own the rights or anything like that. Confusing, eh?**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: King Kong**

* * *

><p><strong>-Dark Room- Somewhere OnUnder The World-**

Holly Short woke up to a dark room. Her ankles and hands were strapped to a bed. She turned her head slightly to the right, then to the left, she didn't see anything but a black void.

In the quiet a slow quiet squeak of a door opening and then a thump as it closed. Someone entered the room and Holly knew just who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>-Holly's house- Haven, Lower Elements-<strong>

The pixie stood up, and smiled. "Yes, Mud Boy. Sleep well? I know Short didn't." Artemis smirked at Opal, he knew if he showed anything even close to weakness Opal would strike. Opal walked up to Artemis, she was now almost as tall as he, thanks to the HGH gland she had implanted.

She snarled as she slowly walked around Artemis, scanning him up and down. "I hate you, Fowl." She said with a horrendous snarl.

"Don't worry, Koboi, the feelings mutual."

Opal snarled again, her dark eyes held menace and deep revenge. Artemis' eyes were emotionless, his tone was cool and his body was stiff and poised, but really inside he was freaking out. 'It's always her. Why does it always have to be this homicidal, crazy, insane pixie?' He thought.

"Where's Holly, Opal." Artemis asked coldly.

Opal tsked him three times, "my my Mud Boy. Be patient, I'll explain. Now please, don't look at me, your human eyes are utterly 'terrible' for my complexion."

* * *

><p>When the door closed after the visitor the lights turned on. Bright white light flooded the dark room blinding Holly as she shut her eyes quickly. After about 5 seconds Holly slowly opened her eyes. What she saw wasn't much.<p>

A white room that brought tears to her eyes because it was so bright. She sat in a hard wooden chair and her hands and feet were tied with plastic bonds, her eyes found a matching white door with a person standing in front of it.

The person was human and male, probably mesmerized by a fairy, considering the only humans who knew about the fairies were Artemis, Butler, Minerva and now Angeline, Artemis' mother who had recently been possessed by Opal and had gotten to know Holly quite well since Artemis' treatment in the Argon Clinic during his Atlantis Complex ordeal.

The mud man smiled flatly. "Remember me, fairy?" He said with mockery. Holly shivered as his smile turned into a nasty snarl as he approached her.

* * *

><p>Artemis was livid to say the least. First the fight with his father, then he's in Haven and now Opal decides to waltz in and complicate things.<p>

"So, irritable mud scum, I know Short will easily escape, I did that on purpose, but what happens when someone not-so-capable is also in my care?" Opal said her voice smooth like velvet but as cold as ice.

"Who did you take, Opal?" Artemis' voice was filled with apathy though inside he really was concerned.

"Silly silly Mud Boy. Let's just say... Your own father? How would that seem?" Opal began to laugh as Artemis was frantic inside, even though Opal only saw cold hazel and blue eyes with no emotion what-so-ever.

Artemis knew his father didn't know a thing about the fairies so he would have no clue about their magic and other advantages, making it impossible for him to escape.

"Opal," Artemis said with warning mixing with his thick Irish accent. "What do you want?"

Opal looked bored, looking at he bright red nails that matched her lips. She sighed lightly, "world domination, your death. The usual." Her voice monotone. "Oh!" She looked up sharply and her eyes held bright light, "and truffles!"

Opal smiled happily, grabbing a video camera and setting it up, Artemis watched the insane pixie intensely. Trying to figure her out. Pressing record Opal turned to Artemis, "just a video to cheer me up when being queen of the world gets too tough. Now," she paused, pulling out a human gun and pointing it at Artemis' chest, "you die." She pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Billy Kong. That's who the visitor was. And man, was this visitor mad. "So, <em>demon<em>, we meet again." His sneer plastered on his face.

Holly thought of what she had; green pj pants, a tee-shirt that said _LEP Academy_, magic and strength. Then she thought of what she didn't have; LEP equipment, neutrino, shoes and Artemis' brain. 'D'Arvit.' She swore.

As Kong kept blabbing about world domination and yada yada yada, Holly tugged at the plastic bonds and they lightly loosened. She tried again as Kong absentmindedly blabbed away. Finally the bonds loosened and Holly jumped up and lunged at Kong.

Knocking them both to the hard white ground, Holly began to punch the daylights out of him. Kong fought back, pushing Holly off of him. Billy Kong grabbed Holly's right wrist and twisted it around, snapping it instantly. Holly cried out in pain.

Holly felt the blue sparks of her magic begin to heal the broken wrist. Fighting through the searing pain, Holly threw one punch to Kong's temples and he blacked out within seconds.

Holly took one last look at the unconscious mud man and sprinted out the door.

* * *

><p>Opal pulled the trigger over and over again. It wouldn't shoot. Artemis smirked as the gun held to his chest wouldn't work.<p>

"What did you do, Mud Scrum?" Opal yelled. Artemis smirked.

"Simple. While you were blabbing about your Princess Of The Universe fantasy I simply found the gun on the table and disabled it. For a genius, Opal, you should really watch your deadly weapons more."

Opal screamed in frustration as she threw the gun on the ground. "You!" She said pointing a slender nail painted finger at Artemis. "You! I haaaaaaateeeee you!" She dragged out the vowels of the word. Artemis smirked and waited, counting in his head, _3...2...1... _Then the doors burst open and neutrinos were pointed at the criminal and the ex-criminal.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Playa Del Carmen, Cancun, Mexico-<strong>

Holly found herself running out of the white room and into the main shopping district in Mexico. She grabbed a hat and shoved it on her head to cover her pointed elf ears before the Mexican venders noticed them.

To any normal person Holly looked like a little tourist's child who is lost looking for their parents.

Holly had no communications and no wings to fly back to Tara, Ireland to enter Haven. She walked down the infamous 5th avenue telling venders, no she did not want to buy their jewellery, no she did not want to check out their store, no she did not want to buy souvenirs.

She walked for 15 more minutes dodging venders and looking for a phone. After no luck she walked into a store that had beautifully coloured dresses and small souvenirs and brilliant jewellery. She saw a young Mexican man, maybe 23 or so, and asked him, "Hello, _senior _do you have a phone I can use to call my parents?" She asked in fluent Spanish.

The vender looked up at Holy and spoke in Spanish, "Of course, _senorita_, to the left and around the corner." Holly muttered a brief thank you in Spanish and walked to the phone.

An old wall phone was planted on a concrete wall, Holly picked up the phone and began to dial Artemis' personal cell phone.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Artemis." She said, then someone grabbed her around the mouth and her arms were being held making her drop the phone. The phone dangled from the cord and she silently heard the muffled voice of Artemis Fowl II calling her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. <strong>

**I'm going to try to update every 5-7 days now, as I have school again and I will have less time to update because of homework and extra credit. (I tend to work double time on school to get honour roll.)**

**I do not know how many chapters this Fic will be, 5?10?20? 60? Okay, probably not 60...**

**Anyway, see you all soon! I always love your reviews**! **^_-**

"**Peace, Love, Wishes and Recycling."**

**~TB3695 **


	5. 5: Spiro Needle

**Hello! Sorry, I'm late -.- Shame on me.**

**But none-the-less here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, if I did I would be rich and famous, and I am not either. **

**This chapter has a few swearing, just warning y'all.**

**On with the story now, eh?**

**Chapter 5: Spiro Needle**

**..-..-..**

Trouble was not fond of Artemis Fowl. To put it strait Trouble Kelp _hated_ Artemis Fowl. But when the worlds -fairy and human- safety came into play he sucked up his pride, hid his hate and played into Fowl's hands.

**-Ops Room - Police Plaza, Lower Elements, Haven.-**

Commander Trouble Kelp picked up his small sleek phone that was planted on his desk, dropping his feet from their relaxed stance on the said desk and answering the incoming call.

"L.E.P. HQ, Commander Kelp speaking." He said with the expertise one might have after the 100th time of doing so.

"-And then, Ooh this is the best part, I take over the world!" Trouble heard the muffled words play through the speakers as he hooked up the connection to Foaly, the head technician. It was 100% Opal's voice.

"So, you came to boast about your big _world domination_ plan, in Holly's house?" A muffled Artemis said.

"Precisely" Replied the deranged pixie.

Then the communication ended and Trouble sat for many moments thinking. Until he turned around sharply and said to Foaly, who was now on the TV screen, his long face flooded the screen.

"You got that Foaly?" The Commander asked.

"Yes, seems like Opal's back and little Arty, may need our help." The centaur smiled imply.

"I agree, let's kick some Koboi ass."

**..-..-.. -**

**-Holly's House, Lower Elements, Haven, current time- **

As the fully armed forces consisting of a demanding Trouble Kelp, the terrified little brother, Grub Kelp, as well as, a cocky, flirtatious and lady's man Chix Verbal and about 10 other high ranking officers all armed with the latest guns, weapons and deadly thing-a-ma-jigs.

The doors blasted open and 13 guns with skilled officers behind the deadly weapons were pointed at the criminal and ex-criminal.

Artemis smiled cockily at Opal, a silent message passed between them, "I win." Artemis said. Opal screamed an ear piercing scream that will probably leave a few officer deaf. Surprisingly Opal went down easily, as if she was giving into the forces.

_Very unlike her_, Artemis thought as 12 officers took Opal leaving Trouble to talk with Artemis, _maybe there is more going on here and this was all part of her deadly plan. _

"Fowl." Trouble greeted him with a respecting nod.

"Kelp." Artemis said back.

"Listen up, Fowl." Trouble said deeply, "Holly is missing and we both know we need to find her. Opal has a master plan up her pink bejewelled sleeve and you and I both agree there must be more, that was just too easy. So, let's put our hate behind us and find my best officer and stop the world from domination." Commander paused, stuck out his small tanned hand and said, "truce?"

Artemis returned the jester and replied, "truce."

They shook. Fairy and human. It was a historic moment.

**..-..-..-.. **

Artemis' personal cell phone rang, sending a chorus of music though out the Ops booth that was currently occupied by one elf, one centaur and one human as they discussed ways to save the world. 'Again.' He answered on the second ring.

"Artemis." a lady said, that all three members in the room instantly connected to the one and only Holly Short. Then the line muffled and he heard the phone drop. A ringing should filled the speaker as the phone turned off. Leaving Artemis calling Holly's name uselessly over and over again.

**..-..-..-**

**-Some random room again. Present time.-**

Holly awoke for the second time in an unknown dwelling. Deciding she already knew she was in deep shit she discarded her instincts and jumped up ready for action, even though she should've scanned before hand.

Holly realized that he seemed to be in a lit room with big fluffy chairs and sofas, nice sleek tables and even a fools ball table. The walls were a deep crimson and the carpet was ridiculously fluffy, it looked like she was standing on a giant white fur ball. She looked for windows, but found none. She looked for doors and found one but it was locked from the outside. Sighing as she sat on the plump white couch.

As if by purpose as she sat the door opened, revealing her captor. Holly recognized him right away, and who wouldn't after the Eternity Code incident.

There in the doorway stood Jon Spiro, recently released from 5 years in jail.

**..-..-.. **

"Okay," said Foaly as he Finished some typing, "Holly's tracker says she's in Chicago."

Trouble spoke up, "Pony-boy, how can you track her if she doesn't even have her L.E.P. gear?"

Foaly grinned smugly, "easy, Commander, you may not know it but all of you officers have a tracker in your skin. Don't ask."

Trouble looked down at his arm an unimpressed look on his face, but as told he didn't push the subject.

"Do we know the building, Donkey?" Said Artemis.

"Yes. This should be easy. We've done it before." Foaly said dragging out the answer. Trouble banged his fists against Foaly's desk, "Tell me, centaur!"

"Right, right she's in Spiro Needle." As soon as the two last words were heard the Ops Booth fell silent. All three occupants too stunned to speak.

**..-..-.. **

**-Spiro Needle, Chicago, USA- **

Holly clenched her jaw, her body was stiff and she held back all her will to just jump up and beat him up.

"Hello." Said Spiro with an evil grin. He was in a sleek white suit and black shinny shoes, his salt and pepper hair was slicked back and he was as skinny as he was when he went into jail. His beady black rat-like eyes moved rapidly scanning the entire area. Spiro sat in the plush white chair parallel to Holly, he leaned forward and steepled his skinny tanned fingers.

"I now know who you are, fairy." He said coolly. Holly stayed still eying the rich cold man. "You and that brat of a kid, Fowl, caused me to live in jail for 5 years! 5 years! This person," he motioned to himself, "is _not_ made for jail. I'm made to make deals and be rich. Those Phonetix bastards are made for jail!" Jon Spiro continued, raising his voice louder after each sentence.

Jon sighed when Holly refused to say a word. "Well. Say something Fairy!"

Holly sighed deeply this time and acted as if she was bored out of her mind. "Isn't this the point when you explain your _world domination_ plan?"

Jon Spiro grinned wickedly, eying the elf in front of her, "why yes, let's just say, Fowl is going to be dead by the end of this week, you too probably, and myself, and about 5 other people, will be on top!"

**..-..-..-..**

**Alright, 'nother chapter done! YAY!**

**Spiro's back, Mwahahahaha! **

**Please review!**

**"Love, Wishes, Peace and Recycling."**

**~TB3695**


	6. 6: 76th Floor

**A/N: Hello again! Here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: No, like everyone else in this world of FanFiction I do not own Artemis Fowl, but boy do I wish I did.**

**Thank you for all of the people who have reviewed, favourited and/or read this story. I really appreciate it!**

**Okay, this is just a shorter filler chapter. Another surprise. Or at least it surprised me as I decided to write it. **

**Chapter 6: 76th Floor.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chicago Airport, Chicago, USA- <strong>

The lavish plane landed in the Chicago airport. It's sleek wheels gliding on the run way as it came to a complete stop.

Normally, people would be shocked to see a 16 year old boy flying his own airplane with a valid license. But this wasn't normal. This was Artemis Fowl II. Genius, ex-criminal, empire heir Irish teenager.

As Artemis exited the plane and entered the airport he scammed the crowed. Looking for people who could be in this plan. He found none. Unless the old lady reading a book, the mid aged mother fighting with her daughter who was about Artemis' age, or the 5 year old red head, nose picking boy were all secretly criminal masterminds.

As Artemis walked through the Saturday crowds his thoughts lingered. _Opal has taken both Holly and my father captive. I need to get them back._ His thoughts were slightly interrupted as he bumped into a young couple who gave him a dirty look.

_Holly..._ His thoughts called her name over and over again. He has lately accepted the feelings he had for her. He loved her. But she would never love him back. _Forbidden love,_ his brain thought automatically. He chuckled inward at his sappy phase.

Then his thoughts changed to someone else. _Father, he's in trouble and the possible last words we said to each other was mean and cold. What have I done?_ Artemis' thoughts ended as he opened the double doors and stepped into the warmth of the Chicago sun.

_Back again_.

* * *

><p><strong>-Spiro Needle, Unknown floor, Chicago USA-<strong>

Holly's head snapped up to meat Spiro's. "Five? Five other people?" She asked sharply.

Jon smiled and laughed as if she was a child who had just made a beautiful art project. He clasped his tan hands together and said. "You make me laugh, elf. Well, since you'll be dead soon, I shall answer your question." His American accent covered the words like honey, "yes, five others. Who? You may ask. Myself, obviously, and the other masterminds in this, I can not tell you. Trust me, you'll find out soon enough." He smiled triumphantly.

_Great,_ she thought, _4 other mystery psychopathic, homicidal crazy criminals to deal with. Just great._ Holly stayed still as she thought of a way to get out of here and get to Artemis.

"Now, Short, I'll be watching," Spiro pointed to the four cameras in each corner of the white room. "Enjoy your stay at the Spiro Inn." Jon sneered and laughed at his oh-so-hilarious joke, walking out of the room and leaving Holly staring at the white walls.

* * *

><p><strong>-Restaurant, Chicago USA- <strong>

"Foaly. Where's Holly?" Artemis asked though his throat mike, he also had a microscopic earpiece that cannot be seen or detected. He also wore a blue iris cam in his hazel eye so Spiro won't notice and the finger shooter that Root wore as he entered Fowl Manor during the siege to 'negotiate'. Also he had the L.E.P.'s own commander shielded at his side with about a dozen stunning or deadly weapons on hand.

Artemis was sitting inside a restaurant across the street from Spiro Needle. The massive building cast a just as massive shadow across the surrounding stores and shops within 100 yards.

"Floor 76, Artemis."

"Okay. And 'how' do you propose we get to floor 76, Pony-Boy?" Artemis shot back.

On the other line the centaur cringed. Typing in some codes and punching some buttons that God knows what does. Foaly gave Artemis the basics and Artemis began to come up with another ground breaking plan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Unknown Location, present time- <strong>

Artemis Sr. awoke in an odd place. He had never seen or been to a place such as this. He rubbed his deep blue eyes and fixed his salt and pepper hair. Sitting up he looked around.

A cell. Jail cell. With a bed that he sat in, a toilet and sink though a door and a small metal table.

_since when did I go to jail? Did I get wasted somehow and did some bad things? I don't even remember drinking last night._ He thought confusedly.

Looking through the bars he isn't see anything but a small grey hallway, no other cells, no guards, nodda.

"Problems Artemis?" Sneered a man as he came into Sr.'s view. He was no taller than 3ft and he was defiantly not human. Artemis Sr. looked confuses from this individual. The man had a gruesome face that almost looked like it was half melted and he wore a simple outfit.

The man smiled, "Confused, Mr. Fowl?" Timmy nodded numbly.

"Well, I am Briar Cudgen. And I am not human."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another one done. Sorry though for the shorter filler chapter.**

**Now you know 4 out of the 5 villains in the group (Kong, Spiro, Opal and now Cudgen.) Who do you think the 5th is, tell me your guesses in a review =D **

**Next chapter: Artemis Jr. enters the Needle, Artemis Sr. learns of the fairies, the 5th villain is introduced, and some long waited Hartemis romance. **

**Stay tuned, **

**-TB3695 **

"**Love, Wishes, Peace and Recycling."**


	7. 7: Not So Fast

**Hello again! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Artemis Fowl, the amazing and talented Eoin Colfer does. **

**Thank you all once again to those who read, review and/or favourite this story. I LOVE YOU ALL! ^.^**

**Anyways, many people are like "What? Cudgeon's dead!" But, I will explain why he's miraculously back from the dead, late on in the story. And I'm also getting "When will Artemis and Artemis have their talk?" And trust me, soon. It is still going to have that healing part. Trust me, I've got it under control!**

**Sorry for not updating for a week, but this week has been filled with Hockey Playoffs and being the Canadian that I am, I have to watch them ^.^ !**

**Chapter 7: Not So fast.**

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the Needle was a site to see. 90 floors brought the infamous building to the skies. The glass and metal structure could amaze any top class architect. Spotless glass windows reflected the high noon sun so perfectly it was almost fake and the metal was wielded with much experience. It was spectacular, to say the least. Artemis would've bought this building if the owner wasn't the one and only Jon Spiro.<p>

Spiro and Koboi were the only two people who could give Artemis a run for his money and if both of them worked together... Artemis would have to work even harder.

Lately Artemis' emotions were scattered. His mind was astray and his focus was lacking from time to time. If he was to get Holly back he would need to suppress his emotions and get her, then tell her how he feels to get it off his chest, then have a heart-to-heart with his father.

The thought made him shudder, a heart-to-heart with his father. Almost as scary as facing Spiro and Koboi again. But then again, _almost._

Artemis tilted his pale head to the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun, his mismatched eyes followed the building to the bright blue sky. Artemis landed his eyes on the 76th floor, he couldn't see anything but at least he knew 'where' it was.

Taking a deep breath he muttered, "You there, Pony-Boy?" The latex material clung to his throat and the technology could pick up any small sound, so all Artemis had to do was mutter beneath his breath.

The _Pony-Boy _in question sighed into the microphone that was hooked to Artemis' undetectable earpiece. "Yes, little Arty, I'm here."

Artemis cringed at the name, "alright, Po-Foaly. No nicknames."

"Agreed." Replied the centaur 50,0000 miles below Artemis' feet.

"Remember, in and out. No revenge on Spiro. No matter how much you may want to." Foaly reminded him,

"Understood."

"Oh, and Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"When you find Holly, make sure you give her a biiiiig kiss. It'll make her happy." Artemis could almost picture Foaly smiling a big horsy smile and winking though the computer. Artemis felt his face heat up 1000 degrees and he knew his normal pale completion is now bright red as a tomato.

Artemis took deep breaths to calm down and he secretly put that on the list of _things to do_. As his face went back to normal he scanned the building once again and beckoned for the shielded L.E.P. commander, Trouble Kelp to follow suit.

One more deep breath, maybe his last, then he walked right though the highly protected front doors of Spiro Needle.

* * *

><p>Timmy was shocked. He said nothing as the non-human explained about fairies. Apparently his son founded them years ago.<p>

The fairy talked and talked, and Timmy listened intensely taking in the new information like a computer takes in a new file.

When the fairy stopped talking he smiled evilly at Fowl Sr., the smile made a shiver run down his back.

"You want to know something, Artemis?" He said, Artemis Sr. stayed quiet not sure if he did want to know.

"I am not the only one here. I'm not the only villain, if you say, and all of us villains, have one thing in common..." He stopped talking as if he was waiting.

Another man walked in. He was human. He was overweight and wore a sleek black suit similar to Artemis'. Artemis knew this man, not from personal experiences, his son on the other hand has, but from reputation.

"We all want to kill your son." Dr. Damon Kronski smiled wryly. Finishing the other mans sentence.

Artemis Sr. Said nothing. Too shocked to answer.

* * *

><p>Artemis, or shall I say <em>Stefan Bashkir, <em>Russian child chess prodigy who was selling a new super computer to Jon. Artemis wore a blond wig, as well as, two green coloured iris cams.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A young blond haired girl, who was about 20, Looked up from her cell phone and smiled nicely at Artemis.

"Yes, hello. I have a meeting with Jon Spiro." Artemis said, changing his Irish accent to a Russian accent perfectly.

"Stefan Bashkir?"

"Yes."

"Right this way, follow me please." She stood up and walked toward two clear glass doors, used her key card, scanned her eye then did her finger print.

_If this is just from the waiting room, they really tightened up security_. Artemis thought.

The doors opened and a lavish room with 50 high-end leather chairs. The lady motioned for Artemis to take a seat, and he compiled.

"I'll page Mr. Spiro and he should be down in 5 to 10 minutes. Would you like anything to drink, Stefan?"

Artemis nodded saying, "yes, Earl Grey tea if you have it." The girl smiled, nodded and left the room.

A minute later the woman came back with a steaming cup of Earl Grey and Artemis thanked her. The next thing the girl would know is blackness as Trouble shot a blast of his Neutrino just as she reached the door. She fell unconscious instantly.

Trouble, still shielded, hid the girl behind the posh chairs so no one would find her. She'll come to in about an hour or so. Taking her key cards Trouble flew back to Artemis and whispered, "we're clear." As he headed Artemis the key cards.

Stefan Bashkir really didn't have a meeting with Jon Spiro. Foaly just hacked into the files and made it look like he did. Jon was still on the 80th floor and the guards were currently figuring out their rotation.

Artemis swiped the key card then got Foaly to take the scan from the girls eye and finger and put it into this scanner. Within seconds the door beeped green and opened. A simple elevator was all that occupied this room. He did the same with the elevator and walked in. Pressing the 76th floor button, they waited.

Luckily no one got on the elevator and Jon has made himself to the lobby where he was suppose to see a business partner. The elevator beeped on the 76th floor and Artemis walked out.

"Foaly?" he said.

"Yes."

"Which room is Holly in?"

"Room 7623, it'll be on your left at the very end of the hall. Watch out. The guards are rotating on this floor. Use the cam foil to cover you when they pass. In about 3 seconds ones coming."

Artemis compiled quickly putting the cam foil over his body. The guard passed with out notice. He then took it off, a little to soon. Just as a guard was passing. The guard a big muscular guy turned to Artemis. But before he said anything a beautiful voice ran though his head, the _Mesmer_.

"You don't see anything that's out of the ordinary. Jon Spiro gave you orders to open room 7623 for us then return to your station without notice." Trouble said his voice laced with the _Mesmer_. The man nodded and numbly walked to the end of the hall, Artemis following and opened the door, after several checks and the door opened, then he nodded and left back into rotation.

Artemis and Trouble stepped in, or more precisely Trouble flew in. Holly looked up and smiled when she saw it was Artemis.

Trouble was still shielding so she didn't notice him.

She had finally realized her feelings for the mud boy, so without even saying a word she clung to him, lips locked on lips. She kissed his passion and he returned the kiss with the same intensity. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer while her hands went to his hair, pulling off the wig and playing with his raven locks.

"Ahem." Trouble cleared his throat as he unshielded. "As much as a love seeing two different species make out. I rather not. Thank you."

"Agreed!" Came a voice from the speaker on Trouble's suit. Foaly.

Artemis and Holly's faces went beet red and they both looked down to the white floor. "Sorry. Didn't know you were there."

"Now how do we get out of here?" Asked Holly, her face still red as a tomato.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapter 7 complete. Good? Bad? Terrible? Never write this shit again? Lol<strong>

**Okay, so hope you liked it. I'll try to update sooon. I'll try.**

**Please review. **

**~TB3695**

**"Love, Wishes, Peace and Recycling."**


End file.
